Butterfly Effect
by Daydreamer0628
Summary: Just a beat of a butterfly’s wings is all it took to change their whole future.
1. Intro

"KOLD", screeched a short pale women, a voice staring to form the word, courtesy of the golden mind control bonds placed on her by her former master, which were situated on her wrists and around her slender neck. Her green eyes were blazing with determination.

Her matted pale hair swished from side to side, many clumps which were stained with blood and dirt. Two tiny white horns protruded through the knotted hair at the top of her head, and a pale reptilian tail waved snakily behind her.

"KOLDDD", she screamed angrily again, voice sounding almost distorted as she stomped down the halls of his ship to his throne room.

Soldiers were thrown again the walls by the sheer power radiating around her form. She frowned as she turned the corner to his room, and saw him sitting there with an amused grin on his face.

"Kold", she grunted through gritting teeth.

"Ah, hello. You must be here to fight me, oh I must say I _hate_ to hit a woman." He feigned disappointment at the thought, his sly smirk giving him away. "But I can surely make an acception for a precious little gem like you."

She roared, releasing the power she was holding back. She was here to kill ruthless king and use it against Frieza. She heard from around the universe that the prince was, indeed, very strong and she was going to force him to help her. He had to. Him and the other strong power levels on that Namekian planet. She would make them, because she couldn't do it herself. The bonds simply wouldn't allow her. But they had to help her.

They had to.

They had to.

 **They had to.**

The frost demon's eyes widened as she flew toward him.


	2. Namek

Pale blue eyes fluttered open, obscured by snowy white hair tangled in front of them. Where was she? She didn't know. What was going on? No idea.

She sat up groggily, tenderly touching a certain sore spot on her forehead. What happened to her? Her fingers pulled away to reveal red liquid slowing dripping down the pale skin of her index finger and thumb.

God, her head hurt.

She tried to stand on shaky legs, only to ceremoniously fall back on her bottom.

She looked around herself. About 50 yards from her was a weird looking space pod. She raised her hand to shield her sore eyes from the two suns shining above her.

Two suns? That was quite odd.

Taking in the atmosphere, she saw nothing but green and blue, water and land, no buildings or other beings.

Now what?

She didn't know.

All she knew was that she fought the ferocious King Kold, almost killed him. That fight took a toll on her body, it ached with every move she made. She had made it to the planet that Frieza was on, but didn't think ahead of that.

What was she doing? She was too weak to fight. She needed to find one of those regeneration tanks she heard about from Kolds army. If Frieza was here though, he would definitely have one on his ship. Or, she hoped he did.

So she would have to creep around and sneak onto his ship without anyone finding her, but that was an extreme long shot, especially with the shape she was in.

No, she would have to think of something else.

But _damnit_ she didn't have _time_ to think of something else! **He** was coming after her, she knew it. She could feel it in the bands around her neck, wrists, and ankles. He was too far away to control her, but close enough that she could feel the tiny little tingles of his anger.

She let out a frustrated growl and tried to stand again, and succeeded, using her tail to make up for the strength lost in her trembling legs. Her delicate hands pulled her hair back into a neater ponytail, a few strands tugged out from being stuck to the sticky blood on her hands.

That weird pod had to be the thing she escaped in, though she doesn't remember. Surely her bag was in there, with hopefully a few supplies to help her.

She kneeled down and dug in the pod, finding what she was looking for.

The hairs on her neck stood up as she heard a presence land behind her. She spun around too quickly, toppling over and catching herself with her hands.

Her ocean orbs caught sight of 2 green beings who stood tall and fierce. Natives. She didn't want to fight them, scratch that she _couldn't_ fight them.

Apparently, the universe hates her and strives to make her life a living hell. Everything that can possibly go wrong, will go wrong.

"Are you one of Frieza's soldiers?" The tallest one asked. Her teeth clenched and her mouth slammed shut. She wasn't looking to talk either, unless she absolutely had to.

She... really hadn't talked in a long time. Nothing more than single word sentences. Did she still know how to talk?

"Hmph. Seems she won't speak. We'll bring her back to the village, make her to talk."

They each picked her up by one arm, and her hands scrabbled to keep my bag on her arm. Not even having the strength to fly with them, she practically let them drag her through the air.

Escaping from **him** was gonna prove to be a lot harder than she imagined.


End file.
